oblivoushdfandomcom-20200213-history
Crybaby
Crybaby is a secondary character in the BULLY series and one of the main characters in THE QUEEN series. She is the best friend of Lavender and Victim Girl. Appearance Crybaby has an obese figure and she has peach skin. She has black and white dyed hair that extends to the back of the chest. She has a pastel pink tank top branded by Adidas that is tucked into denim shorts. Story Crybaby first plays a role in the BULLY series, being the one who was responsible for Blue Boy and Red dress Girl's sentencing in the first episode. She is later referenced by Red Dress Girl, mentioning that one of the female hackers reminds her of Crybaby. She is seen again in BULLY - Part 3 as a cameo character, only seen in the school corridor, the cafeteria and the classroom. She soon makes an appearance in BULLY - Part 4, making another non-speaking cameo appearance, and is seen hanging around her best friend Lavender throughout the episode. She finally makes her first major appearance in BULLY - Part 6, warning Victim Girl about Noob and Red Dress Girl's plan to murder Victim Girl. She helps Victim Girl prepare to evacuate, but soon runs and hides in the forest when Noob and Red Dress Girl arrive outside of Victim Girl's house to stop her in her tracks. The two soon drag Victim Girl to her house and tie her onto one of the dining chairs with two strands of rope. She is revealed to be hiding behind a small tree, planning to get revenge on the two. She soon finds the courage to save Victim Girl and stealthily turns off the light to blind Red dress Girl. She soon murders Noob, cuts the ropes off Victim Girl and pins Red dress Girl to the ground. It is soon revealed that Noob's murder was purely an accident. Crybaby makes yet another appearance in the final episode of BULLY, and becomes mentally insane. She knocks Red Dress Girl out and soon ties her up and holds her hostage in Victim Girl's bedroom. Victim Girl is unsure if kidnapping her is the right way to get return, but Crybaby convinces Victim Girl that she is a dangerous woman that needs to be punished. She demands Victim Girl grab the knife from Red dress Girl's handbag, and she immediately cuts Red Dress Girl's hair off. They soon enter the kitchen, and witness Bacon enter Victim Girl's house and retrieve his stolen clothing from Noob's corpse. They soon tie Red dress Girl to a dining chair. Crybaby reveals that she was the one who had called the police in the first episode. She soon forces Red Dress Girl to eat a large amount of junk food, causing Red Dress Girl to turn obese quickly. She leaves the household to buy more food for Red Dress Girl, but when she returns, she catches the Unnamed Prisoner holding Victim Girl hostage. She screams across the room to let Victim Girl go, but he threatens to shoot Victim Girl in the head if she moves one more step. She quickly throws a knife at him, instantly killing him. She orders Victim Girl to hide the corpse while she calls the police on her cellphone. Red Dress Girl soon breaks the rope in anger and knocks Crybaby to the ground. Crybaby knocks Red dress Girl down too, and was about to kill Red Dress Girl. Victim Girl soon grabs the gun dropped by the Unnamed Prisoner and kills Crybaby to save Red Dress Girl. Red Dress Girl and Victim Girl get arrested when the police that Crybaby has called came. Crybaby debuted in a music video of the same name made by Kavra. She is shown continually being tormented & bullied by the other students of her school because her emotions are very sensitive and others consider her weak and a non threatening person. She makes a brief appearance in a photo in the Heathens music video, when the prison guard hands the photo to Red Dress Girl to confirm if she knows her. Personality Crybaby is pretty sensitive to other people's words and remarks. She may have borderline personality disorder, as she is unstable with feelings such as depression, sadness and other gloomy emotions. She can be easily angered if she or her friends are messed with, and can easily overcome her body with rage. While she is in rage, she risks her life to kill any of the enemies that get in her way, so long as the foe isn't stronger than her. She may have been raised in a broken family in which her mother was an alcoholic, her father was having an affair with another woman and her brother had an addiction to drugs. This is hinted as Crybaby is based off a character with the same name created by Melanie Martinez. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Kavra Characters